Sepiring Nasi Cinta
by Hasan Kabar
Summary: Kau berhak merasakan cinta, tetapi tak berhak memaksakan cinta. Warning: crack pair.


_Slurp!_ _Slurp!_ _Slurp!_

Seorang lelaki pirang menyeruput ramen dengan lahap. Matanya terpejam, mencoba menikmati kenyalnya mie, gurihnya kaldu, serta nikmatnya aneka pelengkap yang disajikan di atas hidangan khas negeri Jepang itu. Mana peduli ia dengan kuah yang bercipratan ke mana-mana—termasuk yang tertinggal di sekitar bibirnya, mana acuh ia dengan tatapan aneh pengunjung lainnya. Urusan perut baginya adalah nomor satu.

Ia meletakkan sepasang sumpit di atas mangkuk seusai benda bundar itu bersih dari sisa makanan. "_Gochisousama_ _deshita_[1]," lirihnya sambil mengatupkan tangan di depan dada.

"Seperti biasa," tukas seorang pria paruh baya di belakang kounter meja, "kau menghabiskan semangkuk ramen _double_ _extra_ jumbo hanya dalam waktu lima menit, Naruto."

Pemuda pirang itu menyengir bangga. Adapun pengunjung lainnya menatap si Pirang horor. Menghabiskan semangkuk ramen _double_ _extra_ jumbo dalam waktu lima menit? Dia ini manusia … atau sunder bolong?

"_Hehehe_ … aku harus makan banyak, Paman Teuchi," balas Naruto sambil menunjukkan muka tengilnya. "Sebagai mahasiswa semester menengah yang jomlo, aku harus kuat menghadapi beban kehidupan."

"Iya, iya." Ayame, anak dari Teuchi, ikut menimbrung, "makanya cari pacar sana, Naruto. Biar beban kehidupannya bisa ditanggung berdua."

_Jleb!_ Perintah 'cari pacar' itu menancap dalam di ulu hati Naruto. Salahnya sendiri menyebut statusnya yang masih lajang di depan Ayame yang notabene sudah punya pacar. Ya, pacarnya adalah Genma Shiranui—tukang siomay dan batagor di kantin kampus yang hobi mengunyah sebatang rumput.

"Bagaimana dengan keputusanmu, Naruto?" tanya Teuchi. "Sudah memutuskan ingin bekerja apa?"

Naruto benar-benar senang sekaligus bimbang; senang karena pemikiran tidak jelasnya mengenai korelasi antara Genma dengan hewan pemamah biak dapat terhenti; bimbang gara-gara belum menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan si paman ramen. Tadinya, ia ingin bekerja di kedai Ichiraku ini. Namun, jika ia melakoninya, mau tidak mau para mahasiswa di kampus akan mengetahui kalau ia bekerja. Dan pihak kampus punya peraturan ketat mengenai itu.

Pemuda bermata safir itu ingin bekerja di bidang yang ia sukai, masak-memasak. Bukan, ia tidak berencana membuka restoran secepat ini. Ia memang mengambil jurusan tata boga, tetapi untuk memulai usahanya sendiri rasanya terlalu dini. Meskipun teman satu kosnya bilang masakannya enak—di mana ia dijadikan koki penyelamat ketika akhir bulan, ia ragu jika masakannya menggugah selera. Bahkan bisa jadi makanannya malah mencabut nyawa. Tidak lucu 'kan kalau masakannya malah mengantarkan orang ke alam baka? Ia tidak mau dituduh sebagai koki malapraktik.

"Rasanya aku masih bingung, Paman," Naruto berdanguk.

"Gimana kalau kamu jadi tukang nasi goreng keliling saja?" usul Ayame. "Tidak memakan waktu banyak dan kau masih bisa belajar juga."

Tukang nasi goreng, ya? Baiklah, Naruto rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk.

.

.

.

**Sepiring nasi cinta**

**_Disclaimer_: NARUTO _belongs_ _to_ MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**_Warning_: typo, PUEBI masih kacau balau, diksi semrawut, kata baku bercampur kata tak baku, romansa yang gagal menyentuh hati, dll.**

**_Setting_: AU(_Alternate_ _Universe_)**

.

.

.

Naruto berjuang keras untuk bisa menjual nasi goreng. Semua penghuni kos sudah menjadi tumbalnya. Berbagai macam eksperimen sudah ia coba; mulai dari _keasinan_, _kepedasan_, _kemanisan_, sampai nasi yang mengering layaknya kerak menjadi makanan percobaan mereka. Akhirnya setelah dua puluh kali mencoba—dan menguras isi dompet kesayangannya—Naruto berhasil mendapatkan sebuah formula tetap. Ia sudah menerapkannya pada mie, kwetiau, bihun, soba, dan bahan makanan lain. Hasilnya, tetap sama; lezat sampai mampu menggoyang lidah orang.

Pemuda bermata safir itu sudah mempersiapkan bermacam hal. Mulai dari garam, gula, penyedap rasa—jika dibutuhkan orang—kecap ikan, saus tiram, kecap, minyak wijen, dan minyak penyedap—diperoleh dari menyiramkan minyak panas ke dalam rempah-rempah yang sudah diramu khusus. Untuk mengatur tingkat kepedasan, ia menggunakan rajangan cabai rawit dan minyak cabai yang diperoleh dari menyiramkan minyak panas ke dalam wadah berisi cabai kering dan wijen.

Gerobak sudah siap, bahan sudah tertata rapi, dan keadaan dagangannya bersih. Malam ini adalah malam pertama, malam perdana pertunjukkannya.

_Tuk!_ _Tuk!_ _Tuk!_ Kentungan dipukul sepenuh hati, tak terlalu keras dan tak terlalu pelan. Saat ini, si Pirang tengah berjalan di komplek perumahan orang elit. Ia hampir tidak diperbolehkan masuk oleh seorang hansip, tetapi setelah menceritakan kisah hidupnya—ditambah dengan meletakkan aneka irisan bawang di tengah mereka—hansip itu mengizinkannya berjualan dengan syarat: ia tidak boleh membuat keributan.

"Nasi goreng! Nasi goreng! Enak mengenyangkan! Tak enak uang kembali!"

Sebenarnya, Naruto jengah berteriak tak jelas seperti ini. Maklum, ini pengalaman perdana dan ia harus segera menarik pelanggan secepat dan sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Nasi goreng! Nasi goreng!"

Sebuah seruan menginterupsi. "Bang, beli dua!"

Naruto menghentikan gerobaknya. Seorang ibu rumah tangga yang memakai daster menghampiri beserta seorang anak perempuan.

"Nasi goreng apa, Bu? Mau tidak pedas, pedas sedang, atau ekstra pedas?"

"Nasi goreng petai dua, pedas sedang. Dibungkus, ya!"

"Pakai _micin_, Bu?"

Ibu bermata merah darah itu menggeleng.

Segera Naruto mengeluarkan wajan besar dan meletakkannya di atas kompor yang sudah dimodifikasi. Ia menuang sedikit minyak ke dalam wajan; memasukkan bumbu halus yang terdiri dari bawang putih, bawang merah, dan jahe; menggoreng irisan petai; mencemplungkan sedikit irisan cabai; dan terakhir memasukkan nasi. Bumbu lain tak lupa dicampurkan ke dalam wajan seperti garam, gula, saus tiram, kecap, dan minyak penyedap. Api dinyalakan besar-besar. Pemuda bermanik safir itu terus mengaduk sampai semua bahan mengeluarkan aroma dan tak ada lagi nasi yang menggumpal.

Tak sampai lima menit, dua nasi goreng petai itu matang. Setelah membungkus keduanya dengan rapi, pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir berupa tiga garis di pipi itu memasukkannya ke dalam plastik; tak lupa ia menyertakan dua bungkus kerupuk dan dua bungkus acar yang dibuat dari wortel dan lobak yang diiris tipis.

"Ini pesanan Anda, Nyonya."

Setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang, ibu beserta adik kecil itu pamit. "Terima kasih ya, Bang!"

Naruto menatap lembaran uang di tangannya. "Penghasilan pertama," gumam si Pirang. "_Yosh!_ Kita harus lebih bersemangat."

Dalam semalam, dagangan Naruto laris manis. Tidak ada lagi nasi, mie, bihun, kwetiau, maupun sayuran sebagai bahan utama cap cay. Semuanya tak bersisa, habis diburu oleh para pelanggan. Naruto bersyukur, ini adalah anugerah dari Tuhan. Tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya bahwa pada hari pertama ia menuai untung besar.

Ah, rasanya ia tak sabar menunggu malam-malam esok.

~o0o~

"Gimana hasil tadi malam, Naruto?"

Pemuda penyuka ramen itu menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati temannya—yang gemar memakai baju ketat berwarna hijau dan memiliki gaya rambut layaknya anak perempuan petualang di televisi—menghampiri. Bukan, dia bukan jelmaan _kappa_[2], apalagi buto ijo. Lelaki itu bernama Rock Lee.

"Sukses," jawab Naruto sekadarnya. Ia tenggelam kembali dalam kenikmatan ramen.

Melihat temannya lahap, Rock Lee menghampiri _stand_ si pemamah biak—maksudnya Genma Shiranui. "Bang, siomay seporsi."

Genma yang asyik mengunyah rumput itu memicing. "Mau _ngutang_ lagi?"

Rock Lee menyengir tanpa dosa. "Awal bulan, pasti akan kulunasi, Bang."

Kekasih Ayame itu mengisi mangkuk dengan siomay, pare, jagung, kubis, kentang, dll. tanpa minat. "_Halah_, kemarin-kemarin juga bilang begitu. Ingat, Lee, aku masih mencatat utangmu sampai awal bulan nanti! Pastikan kau membayarnya, atau tidak akan lagi siomay atau batagor untukmu!"

_Glek!_ Rock Lee menelan ludah susah payah. "Iya, Bang, iya. Pasti kubayar nanti, kok!" Dalam hati, pemuda enerjik itu membuat catatan bahwa ia akan berutang ke stand lain saja.

"Oh," Genma melanjutkan, "dan akan kuberitahu pedagang lainnya juga, supaya mereka tidak mengutangimu juga."

Habis sudah nasib Rock Lee di kantin kampus ini.

Semangkuk siomay hangat itu sudah berada di atas meja, bersanding dengan semangkuk ramen Naruto yang sudah tandas tak bersisa. "_Waga_ _Kyuseishu_[3], bisakah aku—"

"Tidak!" Naruto memberikan jawaban yang singkat, padat, dan jelas. Akan tetapi, melihat wajah memelas pemuja nomor satu Guy-_sensei_ di kampus Konoha itu membuat si Pirang tak tega. "Oke, _hanya_ di kos. Selebihnya, pintar-pintar kau mencari makanan sendiri, Lee."

"_Yatta_[4]!" seru Rock Lee girang. "_Arigatou_[5], _Waga_ _Kyuseishu!_"

_Cih!_ Sebenarnya, Naruto jemu dan bosan mendengar kata itu; tak hanya dari mulut Rock Lee saja, teman-teman sekosnya pun akan memanggilnya begitu ketika fase akhir bulan datang. Hanya periode waktu itu, selebihnya mereka akan menjadi angkuh tak terkira. Biarlah, sebagai anak kos, Naruto memakluminya. Tak ada dari mereka yang berasal dari golongan menengah ke atas. Rata-rata adalah yang menghuni kos milik Ibu Tsunade itu adalah mahasiswa yang kurang mampu.

Suara kantin terdengar riuh. Wajar saja, empat pangeran dan empat putri kampus Konoha ini datang berkunjung. Gelar itu disematkan kepada mereka karena paras rupawan, kantung yang selalu tebal, dan ketenaran orang tua mereka di kampus.

Mari kita mulai dari empat putri terlebih dahulu. Yang pertama, Tenten. Berasal dari negera Cina, gadis itu mahir berbahasa mandarin dan Jepang. Dari keempat putri kampus Konoha, bisa dibilang ia yang paling tomboi. Perempuan yang suka mencepol ganda rambutnya itu mengambil jurusan bisnis teknik agrikultur.

Yang kedua, Sakura Haruno. Perempuan yang memiliki surai sewarna kelopak bunga khas negeri Jepang tersebut mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Orang tuanya memiliki sebuah rumah sakit swasta terkenal, Haruno _Hospital_. Dan—entah kebetulan atau tidak—gadis yang memiliki manik emerald itu adalah keponakan ibu Tsunade, pemilik kos Naruto dkk.

Yang ketiga, Hinata Hyuuga. Bisa dibilang ia adalah wanita idaman lelaki; ramah, murah senyum, pemalu, ringan tangan, dan anggun. Perempuan yang kerap kali disamakan dengan sadako itu mengambil jurusan sastra Jepang. Ia suka membaca beragam literatur, terutama yang berhubungan dengan sastra; apa pun itu.

Yang terakhir, Ino Yamanaka. Jika Hinata bisa dibilang sebagai perempuan versi 'baik', Ino adalah kebalikannya. Bukan berarti perempuan pemilik manik _aquamarine_ ini bukan 'wanita baik-baik', melainkan ia kerap tampil dengan gaya pakaian yang 'berani'. Meskipun begitu, anaknya baik dan pintar. Perempuan berambut pirang platina itu mengambil jurusan tata busana. Orang tuanya adalah pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka.

Beralih pada keempat pangeran. Yang pertama, Neji Hyuuga. Saudara sepupu Hinata itu memiliki kharisma yang kentara di wajahnya. Oleh karena itu, ia sudah berkali-kali menduduki posisi penting di kampus. Tahun ini, dia menjabat sebagai ketua Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa alias BEM Universitas Konoha. Pemilik mata ungu pucat itu memilih jurusan teknik sipil.

Yang kedua, Gaara Rei. Mahasiswa yang berasal dari kota sebelah, Sunagakure, itu dikenal pendiam dan tak banyak bicara. Di dahi kirinya terdapat huruf kanji yang berarti cinta. Ayahnya, Rasa Rei, adalah walikota Suna. Konon, setelah menyelesaikan kuliah, si Mata Panda itu akan segera dilantik demi meneruskan hegemoni Suna. Dia mengambil jurusan ilmu pemerintahan.

Yang ketiga, Sasuke Uchiha. Jika ada orang yang bisa menyaingi Gaara dalam urusan tak banyak bicara, mungkin orang ini adalah lawan yang tepat. Keluarganya, Uchiha, dikenal banyak orang sebagai keluarga yang pasti menduduki salah satu jabatan penting staf pemerintahan kota Konoha. Pemilik rambut model pantat ayam itu mengambil jurusan tata perencanaan kota.

Yang terakhir, Sai Shimura. Pemuda yang memiliki kulit pucat itu memang murah senyum, tetapi mahir bermulut pedas. Ia juga tidak bisa dan tidak peka dalam membaca situasi. Jika sudah memaki, maka mulut itu seakan tidak punya penyaring. Aneka nama binatang dan umpatan berebut keluar dari sana. Dan pemuda yang sering dimirip-miripkan dengan Sasuke itu mengambil jurusan seni lukis.

"_Wah_, empat pangeran dan empat putri." Rock Lee memandangi mereka berdelapan dengan binar kekaguman. "_Ne_, Naruto, apakah kira-kira aku bisa berteman dengan Tenten-_san_?"

"Supaya dia bisa kau peras ketika akhir bulan?" Naruto melirik sinis. "_Mimpi!_"

"Yah, bukan itu …." Rock Lee mengetuk meja menggunakan keempat jemari tangannya secara bergantian. Bukan sembarang ketuk, pemuda berambut hitam klimis itu mengetukkan satu-satunya kode morse yang ia ingat saat mengikuti pramuka dulu—_aku mencintaimu_. "Tapi, kalau dia ikhlas 'kan juga gak masalah. Hehehe …."

Si Pirang tersenyum maklum. Ia adalah satu-satunya yang paling mengerti Lee di seanter kos. Tak ada yang salah dengan cinta. Kau bisa mencintai siapa saja, tak peduli dengan usia, tak peduli dengan taraf hidup, tak peduli dengan status. Namun, kau tidak bisa memaksakannya. Cinta hadir karena beberapa faktor dan pergi gara-gara beberapa alasan.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto sendiri? Dia memang menyukai salah satu dari empat putri, lebih tepatnya si Ino Yamanaka. Ia menyukai pribadi Ino sebagai orang yang supel dan tak segan menolong. Buktinya, Ino pernah membayarinya tatkala ia tak sanggup membayar ramen di Ichiraku. Itu sudah lama, tetapi masih membekas di ingatan Naruto.

~o0o~

**Kilas** **balik**.

"_Duh_, ke mana, ya?"

Naruto sudah merogoh seluruh kantung baju dan celana. Ia bahkan sudah berusaha memuntahkan isi dari Gama-_chan_, dompet lusuh yang setia menemaninya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Namun, uang untuk membayar semangkuk ramen itu tak bisa ditemukan di mana pun.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau mau berhutang, Naruto," sela Paman Teuchi. "Aku sama sekali tidak masalah dengan itu. Kau pun juga bisa makan di sini kapan pun yang kamu mau."

Si Pirang menunduk dalam. "_Sumimasen_[6], nanti di lain waktu akan—"

"Berapa harga ramenku dan ramennya, Paman?"

Suara feminim itu menarik atensi Naruto dan Teuchi. Seorang gadis cantik dengan kulit glowing berdiri di samping mereka. Di tangannya yang terulur, terdapat lembaran uang yen yang siap berpindah ke tangan si pemilik kedai.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar, nona!" Buru-buru Teuchi mengambil itu dan menukarkanya dengan nominal yang lebih kecil. "Terima kasih atas kedatangan Anda!"

Naruto masih terpana sesaat. Ketika kesadaran kembali datang, ia buru-buru mengejar perempuan itu. "Hei, kenapa menolongku?"

Sang gadis berbalik. "Tak ada hal khusus. Aku menolong karena ingin."

"Tapi, aku orang asing bagimu. Jadi, kenapa—"

"Orang yang kesusahan wajib dibantu, 'kan?" Manik _aquamarine_ miliknya memancarkan sensasi tersendiri bagi Naruto. "Selama orang tersebut tidak berniat jahat, maka wajib ditolong. Kupikir kau juga jujur soal tidak membawa uang."

"Hei! Aku bukannya tidak membawa uang, tapi uangku hilang!"

"Ya, ya." Gadis itu terkekeh geli. "Tak perlu mengembalikannya. Ingat, aku _menolongmu_, bukan _mengutangimu_."

Si Pirang tertegun. Jarang sekali dia mendapatkan bantuan, dari gadis cantik pula. "Siapa namamu?"

Sang dara berbalik pergi. "Ino Yamanaka."

**Kilas** **balik** **selesai**

~o0o~

Naruto berusaha mencari tahu tentang si bidadari penolong itu. Setelah mengusut sendiri, ia baru tahu bahwa mereka sekampus, seangkatan juga. Niat menjalin tali pertemanan meredup setelah mengetahui bahwa dara pemilik rambut pirang platina itu termasuk dalam empat putri universitas Konoha. Ia sadar diri; perbedaan mereka terlalu jauh dan ia takut Ino dicemooh orang lain.

"Jadi, malam nanti kamu jualan lagi?"

Pertanyaan Rock Lee membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. "Tentu saja. Lumayan buat menambah penghasilan. Sebaiknya kau juga bekerja, Lee. Banyak kok _konbini_[7] yang menerima pegawai paruh waktu. Jangan membeli alat kebugaran melulu."

Benar, alasan krisis keuangan yang melanda Rock Lee adalah buntut dari kedekatannya dengan Guy-sensei. Memang bukan benda haram—seperti narkoba—yang ia beli, tetapi lama-kelamaan uangnya akan habis jika terus digunakan untuk sesuatu yang tidak menghasilkan profit.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti." Rock Lee mengacungkan jempolnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

~o0o~

"Nasi, Mie, Kwetiau, Bihun! Rebus, Goreng!"

Malam demi malam terlewati. Naruto sudah terbiasa berteriak seperti itu. Secara tidak langsung, ia mendeskripsikan hampir seluruh dagangannya. Bodoh amat. Selama dagangannya laris, diperoleh dari hasil keringatnya sendiri, serta mengutamakan kejujuran dan kepuasan pelanggan, si Pirang tak peduli dengan apa kata orang. _Toh_ mereka tidak memiliki kontribusi apa pun dalam hidupnya.

Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto berjualan sampai selarut ini. Dagangannya sisa sedikit. Kepalang tanggung, pikirnya. Sekali-kali pulang malam tak masalah. Lagi pula, ia memegang kunci gerbang kos—apresiasi dari ibu Tsunade gara-gara kelakuan baiknya dalam menjaga kebersihan kos.

"Tolong! Tolong!"

Siapa gerangan yang meminta tolong semalam ini?

"Tolong! Siapa pun!"

Barulah safir Naruto sadar, ada segerombolan laki-laki yang mengerubungi sekelompok wanita. Suara itu pasti dari salah satu wanita tersebut.

"_Hoi!_"

Kumpulan manusia itu menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang mengenakan kaus putih longgar serta celana hitam tiga perempat. Handuk kecil tersemat di lehernya. Tak ketinggalan sandal jepit dengan merek burung walet melindungi sepasang kakinya.

Semua laki-laki tertawa melihat hal itu, sedangkan para perempuan cengo.

"Kupikir siapa, ternyata hanya tukang nasi goreng," ujar lelaki berambut perak kebiruan.

Melihat empat tas selempang yang tergenggam di tangan lelaki yang memakai topi kupluk, Naruto langsung mengerti keadaannya. "Kembalikan tas-tas itu kepada orangnya!"

_Cklek!_ Sebuah pisau lipat diacungkan pada si Pirang. "Kalau kami menolak?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto menerjang ketiga preman itu. Baku hantam tak terhindarkan lagi. Logika hilang, intuisi mengambil alih. Pemuda bermanik safir itu menghadapi orang yang mengacungkan pisau padanya terlebih dahulu. Sabetan demi sabetan berhasil ia kelit. Memang, ia tidak pernah belajar beladiri apa pun. Akan tetapi, perkelahian-perkelahiannya dulu berhasil membentuk naluri petarung yang tajam.

Ketika pisau itu terhunus ke depan, Naruto sigap mengapitnya dengan kedua telapak tangan; peduli amat dengan ketajaman benda itu. Dengan sekali sentakan—ditambah menendang kemaluan sang lawan—pisau lipat tersebut berhasil direbut. Sebuah bogem mentah melayang dan membuat pria berambut perak tadi tergeletak di tanah.

Lanjut dengan pria berbadan tambun. Serangan demi serangan yang Naruto layangkan seakan tak membuatnya kesakitan. Namun, satu pukulan yang dilancarkannya, sanggup membuat pembuluh darah hidung si Pirang pecah dan mengeluarkan darah. Serangan berikutnya, menanggalkan salah satu giginya.

Tidak pendek akal, dengan gesit Naruto menyerang rusuk si pria gempal. Badannya boleh berisi, pahanya bisa terlindung lemak, tetapi tulang yang melindungi jantung dan paru-paru itu rentan apabila terkena serangan. Kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, gerakannya sulit untuk diikuti. Ketika pria berambut oranye itu kehabisan napas, Naruto melakukan _superman_ _punch_—meloncat di udara seraya meluncurkan pukulan lurus ke depan—sebagai hidangan penutup.

Melihat kedua temannya tumbang, si pria bertopi kupluk meletakkan semua tas di tanah, berbalik badan, serta lari tunggang-langgang.

Keempat perempuan itu masih terkejut dengan peristiwa ini. "Sudah, kalian sudah aman," ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan keempat tas gadis itu. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Ban mobilku pecah," keluh Ino, "padahal rumahku hanya beberapa blok dari sini."

"Ada ban serepnya?"

Ino bergegas menuju bagasi mobil. Di sana, ada ban serep yang masih bagus. "Ada."

Naruto menyumpal hidungnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah dengan tisu. Dengan cekatan ia mengeluarkan tiga buah kursi dari gerobak dagangannya. " Maaf, hanya ada tiga. Tunggu di sini! Biar kumasakkan sesuatu untuk kalian."

Si Pirang memasak dengan bahan makanan yang sisa sedikit. Alhasil, tersajilah dua piring nasi goreng, sepiring mie goreng, serta sepiring kwetiau goreng.

"Hei, kami tidak—"

"Mengganti ban serep itu memerlukan waktu lama," sanggah Naruto. "Terserah kalian mau makan atau tidak. Toh dengan itu, daganganku akhirnya habis."

Untung saja pengalamannya bekerja di bengkel yang sama dengan Kiba Inuzuka—teman satu kosnya—membuat Naruto bisa mengganti ban serep itu dengan mudah. Sementara itu, keempat dara melihat proses pergantian ban tersebut sambil menyantap masakan yang telah tersaji.

"Selesai." Naruto mengembalikan dongkrak dan ban yang telah gembos itu ke dalam bagasi.

Binar bahagia tampak di wajah keempatnya, terutama Ino. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya. _Ano_ … berapa harga—"

"Tak perlu," potong Naruto. "Aku di sini hanya menolong kalian, bukan minta dibayar."

Kalimat itu menimbulkan efek _déjà_ _vu_ bagi Ino. "Tunggu, apakah kita pernah bertemu? Tidak, apakah aku mengenalmu?"

Naruto tak mengindahkan kalimat itu. Ia mengembalikan piring-piring dan ketiga kursi ke gerobak. "Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Yang jelas, jangan pulang terlalu malam. Tidak baik bagi seorang gadis keluar malam-malam." Setelah mengucapkan sepenggal kalimat, si Pirang mendorong gerobaknya kembali ke kos.

"Namamu?!" teriak Ino. Akan tetapi, si Uzumaki enggan membalas.

~o0o~

"_Uwooh_! Artinya, tadi malam kau jadi pahlawan dadakan, Naruto?!"

Si Pirang merasa jengah dengan kedua sahabatnya ini. Oh, ayolah. Ia hanya kebetulan lewat, keempat putri universitas Konoha itu membutuhkan bantuan, sehingga ia datang menolong. Tak ada yang spesial, apalagi sampai harus dibesar-besarkan. Meskipun telapak tangannya tergores, bantuannya bukan hal yang luar biasa.

"Bisakah kalian mengecilkan suara kalian?" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. "Dan berhentilah membicarakannya seakan ini gosip terbaru."

"_Hee_, ada gunanya juga kau sempat bekerja di bengkel, Naruto." Kiba mendengus bangga.

"Lalu, apakah mereka menanyakan namamu?"

Segelas jus mangga itu diseruput hingga habis. "Tidak."

Suasana di kantin mendadak sunyi. Ketiga sejoli itu melihat penyebabnya dan menyadari kedelapan orang terpandang hadir untuk makan.

"Jadi, tadi malam kalian sempat _dijambret_?!" pekik Neji; membuat semua pasang mata—kecuali Naruto—menoleh ke arah mereka. "Apakah kalian terluka? Ada barang kalian yang diambil?"

"Duh, Neji-_nii_, jangan bicara keras-keras." Muka Hinata memerah karena malu. "Kami baik-baik saja, tidak terluka, dan barang kami tidak diambil."

"Yah, kami sempat mendapat bantuan sih," timpal Sakura.

Sasuke memicingkan mata. "Bantuan?"

"Seorang laki-laki, berambut pirang," jawab Ino. "Umurnya mungkin sebaya dengan kita."

"Mungkinkah dia mahasiswa di kampus ini?" Bahkan, Gaara yang pelit berkata-kata juga ikut dalam pembicaraan. "Atau bisa jadi dia mahasiswa di kampus lain."

Mendadak semua pasang kuping di kantin ini menjadi tajam. Mereka penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Apalagi kata 'jambret' sudah menjadi topik utama dan hangat untuk menjadi perbincangan.

"Jadi, bagaimana kronologinya?" tanya Sai.

Kendatipun masih merasa _shock_, Ino masih merekam jelas seluruh kejadian itu di kepalanya. Perlahan dara peminat gaya busana terbaru itu membeberkan ceritanya. Mulai dari ban yang bocor secara tiba-tiba, ketiga preman yang memalak tas-tas mereka, hingga si penolong yang berprofesi sebagai tukang nasi goreng itu.

"Hahaha …." Sasuke terkekeh. "Tukang nasi goreng katamu?"

"Memang benar dia tukang nasi goreng, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura mendukung pernyataan Ino. "Bahkan dia sempat membuatkan kami empat porsi: dua nasi goreng, satu mie goreng, dan satu kwetiau goreng."

"Pasti masakannya tidak enak," tukas Sai. "Masakan jalanan 'kan tidak sehat, tidak higienis. Masih lebih enak—"

Naruto mengepalkan buku-buku jemarinya erat. Perkataan si Mayat itu menyinggung dirinya. Nyaris saja si Pirang tak bisa menahan emosi. Namun, sanggahan dari Ino membuatnya tertegun.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa masak, lebih baik diam saja, Sai!"

"Oi, oi, Ino," Sai mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara, meminta perempuan itu untuk bersabar, "aku hanya mengatakan hal yang jujur. Biasanya makanan kaki lima itu 'kan tidak enak."

Semua pedagang di kantin itu mendengar ucapan pedas Sai. Akan tetapi, mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Orang tua kedelapan orang tersebut memegang peranan penting di kampus. Salah bertindak, maka mereka bisa terdepak. Memang, berjualan di sini pun rasanya susah. Tak jarang, para mahasiswa sering berutang kala akhir bulan. Namun, itu masih lebih baik ketimbang mereka berjualan di luar. Sulit untuk mencari tempat strategis agar dagangan laris.

"Lantas, kenapa kau _masih_ makan di sini?!"

Naruto tidak tahan lagi. Boleh pekerjaannya dicemooh, dagangannya boleh dikatakan tidak enak, tetapi jangan pernah merendahkan pedagang kaki lima lainnya.

Kedelapan orang tersebut kaget. Rupanya masih ada yang berani dengan mereka.

"Kau bilang makanan pedagang kaki lima itu tidak enak." Naruto mengulangi perkataan si mayat itu. "Kenapa kau tidak makan di restoran saja sana?! Tak usah makan di sini, apalagi sampai mencelanya, _Bocah_ _Kaya_!"

"Memangnya kenapa, _Jelek_?!" balas Sai tak kalah sengit. "Aku hanya berkata jujur. Memang masakan kaki lima itu kayak sampah! Kau 'kan hanya mahasiswa biasa. Kenapa marah? Atau jangan-jangan kau juga berjualan seperti mereka?"

_Buagh_! Sebuah bogeman mendarat di pipi kiri Sai. Sempat terhuyung, si Kulit Pucat membalas dengan pukulan dengan kekuatan yang sama. Baku hantam terjadi cukup sengit. Kedua pemuda itu seimbang. Sadar dengan tabiat si Pirang, baik Rock Lee maupun Kiba buru-buru menangani; berusaha menarik Naruto dari medan perkelahian. Namun, di pihak lawan tak ada satu pun yang bergerak; mereka hanya diam mengobservasi.

"Lepaskan, Kiba, Lee!" Naruto memberontak liar. "Mulut anak itu _perlu_ diberi pelajaran!"

Menyadari keunggulannya, Sai merangsek maju. Tepat lima senti sebelum pukulan itu tiba di wajah Naruto, Ino berteriak, "cukup!"

"Dia menghajarku duluan, Ino …!" geram Sai. "Kalian lihat sendiri, 'kan?!"

"Ayo pergi!" Sang nona Yamanaka beranjak pergi, disusul oleh ketiga putri lainnya. Merasa keadaan bisa bertambah runyam, keempat pangeran pun ikut meninggalkan kantin.

"Kau akan menyesal karena telah melukai wajahku, Jelek …!" Sai mengancam Naruto sebelum batang hidungnya menghilang dari sana.

~o0o~

"_Hah_ … sebenarnya, apa sih yang kau pikirkan, Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

Saat ini, mereka ada di bengkel tempat Kiba bekerja. Bolos kuliah adalah keputusan bijak yang dicetuskan penyuka anjing itu dan Lee tatkala Naruto marah. Mereka tak mau mengambil risiko si Pirang kalap tatkala ia bertemu kembali dengan Sai di area kampus.

Luka di wajah Naruto tak terlalu parah; hanya lebam di area pipi kanan dan bengkak di kelopak mata kiri. Namun, jujur saja, amarah masih bergelegak dalam jiwa si Pirang. Ia masih belum puas menghajar pemuda bermarga Shimura itu.

"Kiba, sebaiknya aku pulang dulu." Rock Lee mengemasi barang-barangnya. "Sudah kuputuskan, hari ini aku akan mulai bekerja di _konbini_ dekat stasiun."

"Oh, berita bagus, kawan!" Kiba menggenggam tangan Lee erat. "Selamat bekerja, ya!"

Sepeninggal Rock Lee, Naruto masih bungkam. Kiba berpikir, membiarkan sahabatnya merenung adalah jalan terbaik. Saat kemarahan masih ada, memang sulit untuk menimbang sesuatu. Lebih baik ia langsung bekerja.

"Aku hanya tak bisa diam saat dia menjelek-jelekkan makanan bang Genma dan yang lain."

Baru beberapa langkah Kiba pergi, akhirnya Naruto berbicara.

"Tapi, kau sadar 'kan dia siapa?"

Naruto mengangguk. "_Bodo_ amat dengan ancamannya."

"Bukan begitu maksudku," ujar Kiba. "Bagaimana kalau dia mulai menyelidikimu? Orang kaya seperti dia bisa bertindak apa saja. Siapa tahu dia memata-mataimu? Kalau sampai pihak kampus mengetahui pekerjaanmu, kami berdua pun tak bisa membelamu lagi. Ingat itu, Naruto!"

"Lalu, kau menyuruhku diam saja saat si berengsek itu menghina orang lain?!" Emosi Naruto naik sedikit. "Kita juga punya harga diri, Kiba. Kita ha—"

"Aku paham." Kiba mengangguk mengiyakan. "Yang penting, jangan sampai menggunakan tinjumu untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Aku memang tidak suka sama mereka, tapi apa boleh buat, 'kan? Uang dan posisi mereka, itu yang harus kita pikirkan."

~o0o~

"Bisa jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kantin kemarin, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Ini buruk, benar-benar buruk. Naruto berpikir bahwa kejadian di kantin akan terlupakan, bukannya malah sampai di meja dekan. Pasti ini ulah si Mayat itu.

"Aku sudah mendapat laporan dari Shimura-_san_. Dia bilang kau yang memulai perkelahian lebih dulu. Oh, satu lagi. Ia mengatakan juga kalau kau berjualan di luar kampus. Apa semua itu benar, Uzumaki-_san_?"

Naruto tak tinggal diam. Ia membenarkan kalau ia berjualan di luar kampus, tetapi kejadian di kantin ia beberkan secara jelas dan mendetail.

"Aku mengerti." Dekan bernama Jiraiya itu mengangguk paham. "Tapi, kau tetap bersalah di sini, Uzumaki-_san_. Kau memukul duluan. Jadi, akan kuberi kau hukuman skorsing satu bulan."

Si Pirang membelalang tidak percaya. "Tapi, _Sensei_—"

"Itu keputusan final dariku," tegas Jiraiya. "Tenang saja, aku juga akan memundurkan jadwal perkuliahanmu. Dan ini demi kebaikanmu juga."

"Baik, _Sensei_." Naruto meninggalkan ruangan sambil tertunduk lesu.

Jiraiya memandangi kepergian anak itu dengan tatapan iba. "Minato, Kushina, hari ini anak kalian berulah lagi. Maaf, aku tidak bisa melindunginya. Paling tidak, cuma ini yang bisa kulakukan agar dia terhindar dari masalah."

~o0o~

"Naruto! Tunggu!"

Si Pirang memandangi dua sahabatnya yang sedang berlari. Ia acuh tak acuh. Perlahan, ia membereskan barang-barangnya dalam diam.

"Kudengar kau mendapatkan sanksi dari pihak kampus? Berapa lama?" Rock Lee memberi tatapan iba.

Naruto mengangguk sekali. "Yah, sebaiknya aku manfaatkan saja waktu sebulan ini. Aku bisa lebih fokus untuk berjualan."

"Tapi," sanggah Kiba, "bagaimana jika si Sai itu memanfaatkannya untuk menjatuhkanmu? Lebih baik kau jangan berjualan dulu."

Safir Naruto berkilat tajam. "Aku tidak peduli! Toh, ia tidak memiliki kontribusi apa pun dalam hidupku. Terserah pihak kampus mau mengeluarkan aku atau tidak. Lagipula, berdiam diri di kos tanpa melakukan apa-apa juga membosankan."

"Uzumaki-_san_." Sebuah suara feminim menginterupsi.

Ketiga sekawan itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang Ino Yamanaka beserta ketiga putri universitas Konoha berdiri di dekat mereka. Tanpa membaca situasi, wajah Rock Lee memerah sedikit saat melihat pesona Tenten. Hal yang sama hampir berlaku bagi Naruto. Sayangnya, mengingat si Mayat merusak suasana hatinya.

"Aku minta maaf atas—"

"Kiba, Lee, aku pulang dulu!" Sang Uzumaki mencangklong tas ke bahu. Tanpa peduli apa yang hendak dikatakan gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu, Naruto beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu!" Namun, teriakan Ino tak dihiraukan. Si Kuning Jabrik itu telah menghilang dari universitas Konoha.

Sepeninggal Naruto tak ada satu pun yang berani mengangkat suara. Para mahasiswa mengamati apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Akhirnya, berandalan itu pergi juga."

Keenam pasang kepala itu terkejut atas komentar pedas itu. Keempat pangeran rupanya juga mengetahui kepergian si Uzumaki dari universitas Konoha hari ini.

"Sai, apa yang—"

"Itu benar," ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. "Aku sebenarnya ragu apa memang dia yang menolong kalian malam itu. Tapi, kelakuannya telah menjelaskan segalanya. Dia menyerang Sai tanpa alasan. Atau … jangan-jangan, _dialah_ yang sebenarnya ingin merampok kalian?"

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Dan lihatlah dua temannya ini." Neji berkomentar sinis tatkala melihat Rock Lee dan Kiba. "Yang satu berpakaian konyol dan ketinggalan zaman, yang satu dekil dan baunya seperti oli." Demi menyakinkan pernyataannya, saudara sepupu Hinata tersebut menutupi hidunhnya dengan selembar tisu.

Kiba dan Rock Lee menggeram marah. Akan tetapi, mereka masih sayang dengan pendidikan mereka. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, keduanya pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

"Mereka harus sadar posisi mereka dan kita itu jauh berbeda. Kita i—"

_Plak!_ Seluruh pasang mata membelalak. Tanpa ragu dan menggunakan kekuatan penuh, Ino menampar pipi kiri Sai. Wajah gadis itu mengeras, pada tatapannya tersirat kemarahan yang berada di ambang batas.

"Kupikir orang kaya juga sepertimu mendapat pendidikan tata krama, Sai." Ino menatap sengit pemuda berkulit pucat itu. "Tapi, tindakan kekanak-kanakanmu kali ini membuatku kecewa. Mulai detik ini, jangan _pernah_ lagi berhubungan denganku. Oh ya, satu lagi. Akan kukatakan pada kakekmu kalau rencana pertunangan kita batal." Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Ino beranjak pergi diikuti oleh ketiga temannya.

Sai yang biasanya hanya memasang wajah tersenyum atau muka datar kini menjadi berang. "Sialan kau, wanita j*l*ng!"

~o0o~

"Nasi goreng! Nasi goreng!"

Hampir sebulan berlalu. Naruto memanfaatkan masa _skorsing_ dengan baik. Pagi hari ia menyiapkan bahan-bahan dengan lebih leluasa. Malamnya, si Pirang berjualan nyaris semalam suntuk. Sekitar pukul satu dini hari, ia baru pulang ke kos. Penghasilannya pun meningkat seiring persiapan yang matang.

"Nasi goreng! Nasi goreng!"

Tak terasa lusa adalah hari di mana ia harus kembali ke kampus. Dalam sebulan ini pun, Naruto jarang berinteraksi dengan Rock Lee maupun Kiba. Ketiga sekawan itu memang satu kos, tetapi kesibukan menjadi adangan untuk bersantai. Mereka berdua pun tampaknya tidak ingin membahas apa saja yang telah terjadi di kampus.

"Uzumaki-_san_!"

Naruto menoleh ke samping. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Ino berdiri di depan sebuah rumah mengenakan gaun hijau selutut yang dilapisi oleh cardigan berwarna krem.

"Yamanaka-_san_ …." Si Pirang menggeleng. Bukan waktunya ia terpana. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Menunggumu," ujar Ino lirih. "Ya, aku menunggumu."

Mengatakan kalimat itu dengan rona di pipi dan wajah malu-malu; tidak tahukah kau, nona Yamana, bahwa ungkapanmu telah membangkitkan hasrat yang dipendam dalam-dalam oleh Naruto? Sadarkah kau bahwa perasaan yang berusaha dienyahkan oleh si Pirang akhirnya meluap ke permukaan?

Naruto masih memiliki kontrol diri yang baik. Ia berdehem. "Apa maksudmu, Yamanaka-_san_?"

"Ino, siapa di luar?"

Suara bariton tadi menandai kedatangan seorang lelaki paruh baya. Wajahnya sudah mulai berkeriput, menegaskan usianya yang tak lagi muda. Rambut pirangnya identik dengan rambut pirang Ino, pirang platina. Sepasang manik hijau muda miliknya memindai Naruto mulai atas hingga bawah.

"Dia teman sekampus, Ayah," jelas Ino. "Dia juga yang telah menyelamatkanku dari perampokan waktu itu."

Lelaki yang dipanggil 'ayah' tersebut berbalik. "Suruh dia masuk!"

Sungguh, Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya tidak sengaja melihat sang nona Yamanaka di pinggir jalan dan tiba-tiba disuruh masuk? Ia bahkan tak peduli saat telapak halus Ino menggenggam telapaknya yang kasar, menariknya perlahan agar memasuki rumah yang cukup besar itu.

Dan di sinilah Naruto; berdampingan dengan Ino dan berhadapan dengan kedua orang tua gadis Yamanaka tersebut. Berbeda dengan Ayah Ino yang memandang dengan penuh selidik, ibunya Ino justru menampilkan senyuman menawan; paling tidak membuatnya sedikit rileks.

"Namamu?"

"Na-Naruto Uzumaki, _ano_—"

"Inoichi," potong pria itu. "Kau tinggal di mana?"

"_Etto_, sebuah k-kos tidak jauh dari u-universitas Konoha, Inoichi-_san_." Naruto yakin, saat ini beberapa bulir keringat dingin tengah bermunculan di dahinya. "Bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki se-selama sepuluh me-menit." Si Pirang tidak bisa mencegah kegagapannya. Bagaimana tidak jika kau ditatap dengan pandangan membunuh itu?

"Kudengar kau menyelamatkan Ino dan teman-temannya." ujar ibunya Ino seraya tersenyum lembut. Wanita yang menyanggul rambutnya tersebut menundukkan kepala. "Kami berutang budi padamu, Nak."

"Ta-tak perlu seperti itu, Nyonya." Naruto tersenyum rikuh. "Kebetulan saja saya lewat sana. Lagipula, sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi kita untuk menolong sesama manusia, 'kan?"

Inoichi tertegun mendengar kalimat pemuda itu. Berbeda dengan mantan-calon tunangan Ino—Sai—si Pirang ini orang yang rendah hati.

"Ceritakan asal-usulmu, Naruto Uzumaki," pinta Inoichi.

Menghela napas, si Kuning Jabrik menceritakan kisah hidupnya. Ino dan ibunya sudah berlinang air mata, sedangkan ekspresi Inoichi melembut. Ternyata, pemuda yang berisik serta urakan ini memiliki kisah hidup yang menyedihkan.

Naruto sendiri tak sadar bahwa ada jejak air mata di salah satu pipinya. Mengingat masa lalunya memang menguras emosi, terutama saat ia dimanfaatkan oleh kakak kelasnya dulu untuk menjual narkoba. Tidak, ia bukanlah seorang pemakai. Namun, dirinya difitnah sehingga pernah merasakan dinginnya malam-malam di penjara. Ia bahkan pernah bertarung melawan puluhan napi yang disogok seseorang yang menginginkan kematiannya.

"Ano, saya minta maaf telah menghancurkan suasana keluarga ini." Meskipun kisah itu benar adanya dan tak mengada-ada, Naruto tetap meminta maaf. "Saya juga mohon agar kisah hidup jangan sampai tersebar."

"Kudengar kau bisa memasak, Nak," ujar Inoichi. "Kebetulan ini waktunya makan malam dan kami belum memakan apa pun."

Mengerti dengan permintaan ayahnya Ino, Naruto cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari ruangan itu. Ia berencana memasak sesuatu yang 'agak mewah'. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah pertemuan keluarga dan harus dirayakan dengan suka cita. Ia berharap masakannya bisa mengangkat suasana hati keluarga ini.

Kisah hidup si Uzumaki meninggalkan bekas mendalam bagi ketiganya; Inoichi merasa, sesibuk apa pun, ia harus tetap meluangkan waktu demi keluarga; Istrinya—Isami—berpikir agar ia bisa menjadi istri dan ibu yang lebih baik lagi; Ino bertekad agar bisa tegar, tangguh, dan anggun di saat bersamaan.

"Kurasa kita banyak yang bisa kita pelajari hari ini," ujar Isami seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Tapi, Yah, Bu …." Ino menceritakan kejadian sebulan lalu pada kedua orang tuanya. "Lantas, bagaimana jika kejadian yang sama terulang kembali?"

Baik Inoichi maupun Isami menoleh satu sama lain. Sesaat, mereka tersenyum geli.

"_Duh_, ada yang lagi jatuh cinta di sini rupanya," sindir sepasang suami-istri ini kompak seraya melirik anak semata wayang mereka. Kontan, wajah Ino merah padam.

"Siapa yang jatuh cinta?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, Na-Naruto-_kun_!"

"_Kun_?" Sial, apa-apaan senyum menggoda itu?!

Tertangkap basah oleh kedua orang tuanya makin membuat gadis berambut pirang platina itu jengah. Rona merah di wajahnya bahkan mampu bersaing dengan tomat di piring hidangan.

"Ma-maksudku … apa itu?"

Naruto meletakkan keempat piring itu di meja; sepiring nasi goreng kambing untuk Naruto, sepiring nasi goreng seafood untuk Ino, sepiring mie goreng lengkap dengan _ebi_ furai[8] untuk Inoichi, dan semangkuk mie kuah beserta irisan daging sapi untuk Isami. Aneka pelengkap tertata rapi di piring, menambah kesan 'cantik' yang tercipta melalui tatap mata. Tak lupa empat piring kecil berisi acar lobak ikut tersaji di sana.

"Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa saya sajikan." Sang Uzumaki menunduk dalam. "Mungkin saja ini kurang berkelas bagi Anda, Tuan, Nyonya."

Ino beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Sementara itu, Naruto merasa tegang menunggu tanggapan Inoichi dan istrinya. Tidak, ia masih belum menganggap dua orang di hadapannya ini sebagai calon mertuanya. Ia masih tahu dan sadar diri; perbedaan Ino dan dirinya terlalu jauh. Untuk sekarang, biarlah kedua orang paruh baya ini ia anggap sebagai orang tua teman; tak lebih dari itu.

Mata yang memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan itu setidaknya meringankan kegugupan Naruto. "Ini enak, Nak. Di mana kau belajar memasak?" Isami mengomentari karya si Kuning Jabrik, sedangkan Inoichi tampak khusyuk menikmati makanannya.

"Saya mengambil jurusan tata boga, Nyonya," ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Melihat Ino yang masih bergeming di tempat, ia mempersilakan gadis itu duduk dengan menarik kursi di sampingnya.

"Ino, kau harus belajar dari temanmu ini." Nada ucapan ayahnya itu seakan menyindir dirinya yang memang tidak bisa memasak. Ino memasang wajah kesal. "Masa kau kalah—"

"Maaf, Tuan," sanggah Naruto, "menurut saya bukan hal yang bijak jika kemampuan seorang perempuan hanya dinilai dari urusan dapur dan rumah tangga. Seorang wanita sebaiknya bisa mengerjakan hal-hal tersebut. Tapi, tugas utamanya adalah mendidik generasi penerus yang cemerlang. Itulah yang terpenting."

Naruto, sadarkah dirimu bahwa ucapanmu tadi membuat tiga orang di sana terpukau?

~o0o~

"_Senpai_[9], di sini sudah selesai!"

Rock Lee baru saja merapikan susunan rak makanan ringan dengan teliti. Barang yang memiliki tanggal kedaluwarsa lebih lama diletakkan di susunan paling belakang. Sementara itu, jika memang tanggal kedaluwarsa tinggal satu atau dua bulan lagi, maka barang tersebut akan ditarik dan ditaruh di gudang belakang.

"Kerja bagus, Lee!"

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Tinggal setengah jam lagi maka pemuda yang memiliki rambut mangkuk itu bisa bebas melenggang ke kos. Ah, ia sudah tak sabar ingin memeluk guling kesayangannya. Rasanya, Lee bisa mendengar panggilan kasur yang amat menggoda untuk ditiduri itu.

_Tring! _Bel berbunyi, menandakan sedang ada pengunjung. Buru-buru, Rock Lee kembali ke meja kasir. "Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa—"

Tak pernah disangka, pengunjung itu adalah Tenten. Ia tampil memesona. Rambut yang biasa dicepol dua, kini dikuncir kuda. Gadis itu mengenakan kaus basket yang dibalut oleh jaket berbahan parasut. Sebuah celana _training_ membungkus sepasang kaki jenjangnya.

Nyaris saja Rock Lee kehilangan kendali. Rona merah hampir menghinggapi pipinya. Sayang, pernyataan tajam Neji membuyarkan angan-angan indah Lee.

_"Yang satu berpakaian konyol dan ketinggalan zaman, yang satu dekil dan baunya seperti oli."_

Sebagus apa pun penampilan dirinya, jarak mereka memang jauh berbeda. Ia laksana seekor monyet liar, sedangkan Tenten adalah seorang putri raja. Bagai pungguk merindukan bulan; membayangkan sesuatu yang amat sangat mustahil untuk digapai.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?"

Tenten berjalan mendekati pendingin. Ia mengambil sebotol minuman isotonik. Ia juga mencomot sebungkus makanan ringan.

"Kau … bekerja di sini?"

Rock Lee mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. "Totalnya dua ratus lima puluh yen."

Tenten tersenyum rikuh. Ia menyerahkan sejumlah uang yang diminta.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan Anda!"

Rock Lee memandang kepergian Tenten dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Yah, inilah yang terbaik …." Berkali-kali kalimat itu ia tanamkan dalam benaknya. Lebih baik ia tak mengenal Tenten, lebih bagus jika ia tak mengetahui Tenten sama sekali.

Menjelang tutup, tidak banyak orang mampir ke sini. Paling-paling, hanya demi membeli sebotol bir atau sebungkus rokok. Tak terasa jam telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Bergegas Lee membersihkan seisi toko dan menutupnya. "Aoba-_senpai_, aku duluan!"

Senior berkacamata itu mengacungkan jempolnya. "Baiklah, kerja bagus hari ini Lee! Pertahankan terus kerja kerasmu!"

Baru saja Rock Lee melangkah keluar toko melalui pintu belakang, gadis yang berusaha ia enyahkan dari pikirannya, datang menghampiri. "Kita perlu bi—"

Rock Lee mengabaikan sang gadis.

_Grep!_ "Tunggu!"

Pemuda itu memperhatikan tangannya yang digamit oleh Tenten. "Ada apa? Kau mau melaporkan aku juga? Supaya aku di-_skorsing_ seperti Naruto?"

"Bukan begitu!" Tenten menggeleng keras.

"Lantas untuk _apa_ kau menghentikanku di sini?" Entah dari mana Lee mendapatkan kemampuan sehingga bisa berkata sarkas? Dari ucapan Sai atau ujaran Neji kah? "Kalian orang kaya hanya bisa tertawa melihat kami bersusah payah bekerja. Kalian mudah menghamburkan uang, sedangkan kami banting tulang demi mengumpulkan uang. Mana mengerti kalian dengan kehidupan kami?"

"Kalau begitu," ujar Tenten, "ceritakanlah perjuangan hidup yang kau jalani!" Sepasang manik coklat gelap itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sungguh, Rock Lee tidak mengerti. Mengapa gadis ini memintanya menceritakan kisah hidupnya? Mengapa gadis ini mau berbicara dengannya? Mengapa gadis ini ingin menangis? Dan yang paling penting, mengapa ia bisa menaruh hati pada gadis ini?

Kebetulan, di dekat _konbini_ ada sebuah taman. Rock Lee menceritakan kisah hidupnya sesuai permintaan Tenten. Gadis itu terenyuh saat mendengar kisah sedih dan tertawa kala mendapati bagian yang lucu. Rock Lee merekam baik-baik seluruh mimik wajah gadis pujaannya dalam otak. Sungguh, memori malam ini rasanya sayang untuk dilupakan begitu saja.

"_Haah_, kau sudah mendengarnya, Tenten-_san_," pungkas Lee, "tak ada yang spesial dariku. Aku lebih sering bertindak ceroboh dan memalukan. Orang sepertimu tidak pantas—"

"Berteman denganmu? _Begitu_?" sanggah sang dara keturunan Cina. "Yang memutuskan hal itu adalah diriku sendiri, bukan orang lain! Kau tak berhak melarangku untuk berteman denganmu!"

"Sekalipun orang itu adalah Hyuga-_san_? Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

Tenten mengerti; yang dimaksud pemuda itu bukan Hinata, melainkan Neji. "Kau masih marah dengan perkataan Neji waktu itu?"

"Marah pun tidak ada gunanya." Rock Lee sebenarnya terkejut bahwa Tenten masih mengingat kejadian itu meski nyaris sebulan sudah berlalu. "Lagipula, yang dikatakan Hyuga-_san_ memang benar. Untuk apa saya marah?"

"Apa kau tidak punya harga diri?! Kau tidak ingin membela dirimu sendiri?!"

"Mengapa Anda mengurusi saya sampai sejauh itu?" Dahi Rock Lee berkerut. "Sebenarnya … bagi Anda saya ini _siapa_?"

Tenten terhenyak. Ia membisu dan tengah berpikir keras. Jawaban apakah yang tepat untuk pertanyaan itu?

"Lebih baik Anda mencari jawabannya." Rock Lee tak ingin meninggalkan gadis ini sendirian. Tidak jika ia sudah mengetahui bahwa gadis ini pernah mengalami kejadian yang tak menyenangkan di malam hari. "Rumah Anda?"

"Ah, maaf?"

"Mari saya antar."

~o0o~

"Di sini."

Sekitar tujuh ratus meter dari taman, mereka tiba di sebuah rumah. Rock Lee terkesan dengan kemegahan rumah ini. Desain eksteriornya didominasi gaya bangunan Cina. Bertengger sepasang naga timur—yang memiliki badan panjang tanpa sayap—di sisi kanan dan kiri gerbang. Lampion-lampion merah yang tergantung di dinding memberi kesan elegan. Bambu yang tumbuh menjulang dan tertata rapi menjadi pagar alami yang menampilkan keasrian rumah ini.

"Terima kasih, sudah mau mengantarkanku." Tenten membungkuk dalam.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Pemuda bermanik hitam jelaga itu berbalik undur diri.

"Bisakah kita menjadi teman?"

Rock Lee menghentikan langkahnya. "Itu adalah jawaban yang harus Anda pikirkan sendiri, Tenten-san. Pikirkanlah baik-baik."

Tenten menatap kepergian pemuda itu dengan pandangan sendu. Ia merasa sang pemuda tengah membentangkan jurang di antara mereka. Ah, bahkan gadis bermanik coklat itu lupa menanyakan namanya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya.

Tunggu! Mengapa hari ini ia kacau sekali? Tenten mengakui kalau ia tak secantik Ino, tak secerdas Sakura, dan tak seanggun Hinata. Namun, ia punya daya tarik tersendiri yang membuat lelaki mana pun jatuh hati. Ia bahkan bisa membuat seorang Neji Hyuuga yang jarang tertarik dengan perempuan—bukan karena dia penyuka sesama jenis—bertekuk lutut. Lantas, mengapa dengan pemuda bergaya rambut aneh itu Tenten merasa berbeda?

~o0o~

"Selamat datang kembali!"

Naruto menepuk dahi melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya ini. Mereka seperti sudah lama tidak bersua saja, padahal setiap hari bertatap muka di kos.

"Kalian … menjijikan."

"Oh, jangan berkata begitu, Jabrik." Kiba memiting Naruto dan menggesekkan buku-buku jari tangannya di kepala kuning itu. "Kau terlalu 'sibuk' kemarin di kos."

"Kalian juga tak kalah sibuknya," balas Naruto.

"Yang penting kau sudah kembali." Rock Lee mengepalkan tangannya. "Uwooh! Ini harus dirayakan dengan semangat masa muda!"

"Ayo ke kantin dulu!" Belum sempat Naruto menyampaikan protes, Kiba kembali melanjutkan. "Ada yang ingin berterima kasih padamu, Pahlawan!"

"Pahlawan?"

~o0o~

Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto tatkala memasuki kantin. Aneka makanan terhidang di sana. Mulai dari penganan ringan—seperti kue moci[10] dan _dango_[11]—sampai makanan berat—seperti ramen, _yakisoba_[12], dan _oyakodon_[13]—tertata rapi di atas meja. Ia cengo dan melirik dua sahabatnya yang tersenyum tengil.

"Para penjual di kantin ini ingin berterima kasih padamu, Bodoh." Kiba menjawab pertanyaan yang berseliweran di kepala kuning itu. "Kalau kau masih bingung, coba ingat perkelahianmu dengan si Mayat itu sebulan lalu!"

Barulah sang Uzumaki paham. Namun, ia hanya sekadar menyatakan pendapatnya. Tak perlu sampai merayakan semeriah ini. "Bapak-bapak, Ibu-ibu, Abang-abang, dan Mbak-mbak yang saya hormati, saya berterima kasih atas sambutan yang luar biasa kali ini. Tapi, saya melakukannya dengan ikhlas, tanpa mengharapkan balasan sedikit pun."

"Kalau begitu," cetus si pemamah biak—maksudnya Genma, "bagaimana jika semua makanan di kantin ini gratis untukmu, Naruto?"

Anehnya kepala kuning itu kembali menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau ada kecemburuan sosial di kampus ini. Perlakukan saja saya sama seperti mahasiswa lain."

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Naruto!" Rock Lee mencengkram kedua bahu si Uzumaki. "Lebih baik kau terima saja usulan bang Genma tadi."

"Ya, supaya kau bisa makan gratis dan tidak berutang lagi, 'kan?"

"Nah, iya!" Persetujuan itu terdengar lantang. Detik berikutnya, penggemar Guy-sensei nomor satu itu menyadari isi hatinya yang keluar. "Eh, bukan begitu!"

"Aku perlu melapor kepada Dekan dulu. Sampai jumpa jam istirahat nanti, Kiba, Lee!"

"Jadi," ujar salah seorang pedagang memecah kesunyian sepeninggal Naruto, "siapa yang akan memakan semua ini?"

Kiba dan Rock Lee berpandangan satu sama lain. Untunglah mereka belum mengasup apa pun sedari pagi. Sekarang saatnya memanjakan perut-perut kelaparan ini.

~o0o~

"Begitulah isi laporan saya, Jiraiya-_sensei_."

Lelaki berambut putih itu memperhatikan dengan saksama isi laporan tersebut. "Kerja bagus, Uzumaki-_san_."

"Saya pergi du—"

"Tunggu!"

Naruto mengeryitkan dahi. "Ada apa, Jiraiya-_sensei_?"

"Kau ingin mengetahui siapa orang tuamu?"

Si Kuning Jabrik berjengit. Manik safirnya berkilat menampilkan antusiasme yang tinggi. Selama ini, ia selalu bertanya-tanya apakah dia memiliki orang tua. Ia tak pernah letih berdoa kepada Tuhan agar mereka bisa dipertemukan.

"Begini …."

~o0o~

Ino melangkahkan kaki menuju taman kampus. Kuliahnya baru saja selesai lima belas menit lalu. Ia ingin bersantai sejenak di sana sebelum pulang. Mengapa di sana? Alasannya adalah sebatang pohon momiji rindang yang tumbuh di dekat danau buatan. Tempat itu merupakan salah satu tempat favoritnya.

Sang dara terkejut, ternyata ada kepala pirang lain yang telah lebih dulu ada di sana. Ia berbaring tenang di atas hamparan rumput hijau. Kedua kelopak mata itu menyembunyikan manik safir indahnya. Rambutnya yang berantakan itu bergoyang ditiup angin.

"Wajahnya damai sekali …."

Akan tetapi, detik berikutnya, sosok itu menggeliat ke sana kemari. Di wajahnya tampak sekali raut ketakutan, kesedihan, dan penderitaan. Beberapa kali bibir yang semula terkatup rapat itu menggumam tidak jelas.

"Apa ia sedang bermimpi buruk?" Ino memutuskan untuk membangunkan Naruto, tetapi—

Grep! Naruto mendekap tubuh ramping Ino sambil menceracau.

"Ja-jangan tinggalkan Naru … _Tou_-_chan_ … _Kaa_-_chan_ ….! Naru takut … _Tou_-_chan_ …! _Kaa_-_chan_ …!"

Sang nona Yamanaka membalas pelukan itu erat. Diusapnya punggung besar nan kokoh itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Jangan takut, Uzumaki-_san_. Aku ada di sini .… Aku ada di sini …." Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu supaya si Pirang jauh lebih tenang. Berhasil, sosok itu kembali tertidur pulas.

Ino kembali memandang Naruto iba. Di usia yang seharusnya diisi oleh kebahagiaan, si Kuning berisik ini malah harus berjuang mempertahankan kehidupannya. Menyembunyikan sisi lemah dan terus menunjukkan taring ketangguhan, sebab dunia yang selama ini ia arungi tak pernah menaruh hati.

"Mangsa baru ya, Ino?"

Betapa kagetnya Ino. Berdiri di sampingnya seorang pemuda dengan rambut dikuncir seperti nanas. Ia tanpa rasa malu menguap selebar-lebarnya. "Tempat ini cocok untuk tidur siang, ya. Pantas saja si Uzumaki ini tertidur cepat. Ah, aku juga—"

"Jangan berpikir untuk tidur, Shikamaru!" Ino mendelik kesal. "Berapa kali Temari-_senpai_ menerorku agar mengingatkan hobi tidurmu yang keterlaluan itu? Kau tahu itu merepotkan!"

"Temari memang galak. Tapi, dia bukan tipe yang memarahi orang tanpa sebab." Pemuda itu memegangi tengkuknya sembari mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Namun, kedua mata itu rasanya sulit untuk tetap melek. "Dia mengerti kok kebiasaan pacarnya ini."

"Haah, aku tidak habis pikir." Ino menghela napas gusar. "Apa yang dilihat kakaknya Gaara itu darimu? Jangan katakan kalau kau pintar? Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'mangsa baru'?"

Oh, pemuda tukang menguap ini adalah sahabat Ino sejak kecil—Shikamaru Nara. Tak mengherankan karena ayah mereka bertiga memang bersahabat sejak kuliah dulu. Dan itu terbawa hingga kini. Bertiga? Ya, sayangnya mereka kekurangan satu personel.

"Bagaimana kabar Choji? Dia baik-baik saja di sana, 'kan?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Malahan dia sudah punya pacar."

Ino terbelalak. Choji punya pacar? Si tambun yang rakus dan tukang makan itu punya pacar?

"Dilihat dari ekspresimu, kau pasti masih belum mempercayainya." Shikamaru merogoh sakunya, mengambil sebuaj telepon pintar. Ia menggeser layar sentuh itu beberapa kali sebelum memberikannya pada Ino. "Foto ini diambil saat menjelang liburan musim panas kemarin."

Harus Ino akui, gadis itu tampak manis. Kulitnya memang berwarna cokelat gelap, tetapi senyumannya benar-benar menawan. Tubuhnya ramping, tetapi tak terlalu kurus. Bisa dibilang, perawakan gadis ini mirip sekali dengan Sakura.

"Namanya?"

"Karui, kalau tidak salah." Shikamaru mengorek lubang hidungnya. Gumpalan ingus padat bernama upil berukuran sedang berhasil keluar. Dengan santainya ia menyentil benda itu jatuh ke tanah. "Hm, selama ini … kau sudah berkali-kali berganti pacar, Ino. Aku dan Choji juga tahu bahwa kau sama sekali tidak berminat pada mereka semua. Lantas, apa yang membuat si Uzumaki ini _berbeda_?"

Rambut platina sang dara bergerak ke sana kemari seiring gelengan kepalanya. "Kisah hidupnya? Keberaniannya? Kesungguhannya? Entahlah, tahu-tahu aku sudah merasa kagum pada lelaki ini. Rasanya seperti melihat figur ayahku, bukan, kurasa lebih dari itu."

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Ya, cukup berani untuk mencari gara-gara dengan pangeran kampus kita. Kuakui dia orang yang menarik."

.

.

.

_Tsudzuku_

.

**1\. Terima kasih atas makanannya; biasa diucapkan setelah makan.**

**2\. Salah satu siluman dalam mitologi Jepang; jelmaan manusia yang memiliki tempurung kura-kura, cekungan di atas kepala, paruh seperti moncong bebek, dan anggota gerak yang berselaput.**

**3\. Wahai penyelamat.**

**4\. Hore!**

**5\. Terima kasih.**

**6\. Maaf.**

**7\. Convinience store.**

**8\. Udang goreng tepung.**

**9\. Senior; kakak tingkat.**

**10\. Kue yang dibuat dengan menembuk beras ketan sampai lembut dan lengket. Kue ini berasal dari Jepang. Namun, di Indonesia—tepatnya di Sukabumi—juga ada. Terdapat dua varian: tanpa isi dan diisi dengan adonan kacang.**

**11\. Kue jepang berbentuk bulat; terbuat dari tepung beras—pada umumnya—tepung terigu, atau tepung millet; dango disajikan dengan bermacam cara: tanpa saus—karena sudah mengandung gula—mencocolkannya dengan saus kacang merah, diberi taburan bubuk kacang kedelai, atau dimasukkan ke dalam _mitsumane_—agar-agar yang dicemplungkan ke dalam aneka buah kaleng.**

**12\. Mie goreng yang terbuat dari soba, sayur-sayuran, dan daging dengan tambahan kecap inggris atau saus yakisoba.**

**13\. Semangkuk nasi putih yang disajikan bersama ayam, telur, dan daun bawang yang telah dimasak dalam rebusan kecap dan kaldu; kata _oyako_(ayah dan anak) mencerminkan penggunaan ayam dan telur dalam satu hidangan.**

**.**

**Salam sejahtera, _minna_-_san_.**

**_Duh_, belum selesai satu cerita malah bikin yang lain. Embun sedang dalam pengerjaan—memikirkan ide. Semoga bisa cepat kelar, karena cerita ini dan Embun memang _gak_ diniatkan berlama-lama; cukup beberapa _chap_ aja.**

**Kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Flame? Hm, ada yang bilang kalau itu hak pembaca sehingga boleh. Ada yang bilang gak boleh karena bisa meruntuhkan semangat penulis. Adapun saya pribadi cukup simpel; jika berkaitan dengan _SARA_ atau _perisakan_, abaikan saja; Jika berkenaan dengan selain itu—seperti _gaya_ _penulisan_, _pengembangan_ _karakter_ _nol_, _alur_, dll.—tak masalah.**

**Oke, cukup sekian. Sampai jumpa.**

**~sincerely**

**Hasan Kabar**


End file.
